Girl of my Dreams
by silent.symphonies
Summary: She was all I ever wanted, all I ever needed. But something wasn't right. She was different, yet similar, than the rest of us at the same time. She was hiding her true identity, something you thought wasn't even possible. a Conny or Chady in-verse fanfic
1. Longing

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I don't own Sonny With a Chance

**Longing**

I watched

Silently

As

She shook her dark locks

She glanced at me

Causing me

To send back

A cold harsh glare

Every day

We met

In this same spot

At this same time

And like clockwork

We glanced

She was different

Definitely different…

She was all

I ever wanted

And all

I ever needed

But that didn't matter

Like clockwork

We were rivals

Like clockwork

But something was wrong

I not really sure

If it was just me

Or just her

She was never

Tired

And seemed

To be

Anything

You would

Have ever

Wanted

She was never sick

Or hurt

For that matter

She was always just fine

Her routine

Was like

Clockwork

Precise

I often found her

In the same place

At

The same time

Everyday

But maybe

Just

Maybe

That was why

We'd

Grown

Closer

Never

A word

Was ever

Spoken

The unseen

Communication

Of glances

And glares

Defined

What our

Relationship

Really was

Basking

With each others

Presence

Silent

We had seemed

To come

To a mutual

Understanding

I'm not sure

When

This had

Happened

When this

Longing

To be

In her presence

Started

Filling my mind

With thoughts

Consuming it

I shook my head

As if

Telling her

To follow me

As we headed

To my set

She followed

Silent

Her steps were light

Almost

As if

She wasn't human

And not

In the whole

Twilight

Vampire thing

It was eerie

As she snuck

Past

Everyone

As if

She was

Invisible

Like I sometimes thought she was

She walked into my dressing room

And sat

In her normal spot

Still silent

"Sonny…"

I started

Watching her

Look up slowly

"I'll be back." I said

Leaving her

So that

I could shoot

She nodded her head

Understanding

What I had to do

Because

She too

Did

This

Same process

But my longing

Was stronger

Shooting

Was cut short

And I returned

To Sonny

Watching her impatient

Glances

"I have to go"

She muttered

Getting up

And turning her back on me

"Stay"

I whispered

My voice

Almost

Inaudible

"I can't"

She said

Glancing at the clock

Eight

"It's only eight"

I breathed

Grabbing her arm

Trying to make her stay

"I can't"

She said

Shrugging

Out of my grasp

"Tomorrow?"

I asked

And she nodded

Swiftly

As then she disappeared

And my

Longing came back

Came back

Slowly

Painfully

And

Swiftly

She was

The one

And only

Girl of my dreams

**So…next chapter will be in Sonny's POV and it will alternate so the one after that's Chad's chapter. Hope you guys liked it and whoever can guess which upcoming TV show(coming out on Friday) inspired this will play a pretty important part in the story. Please review. I love you guys.**

**asher. rose. 09**


	2. Secret Identities

Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC

**Secret Identities**

I was

Sonny Monroe.

He was

Chad Dylan Cooper.

We were meant to be

In faith.

In reality

We faltered.

In reality

I wasn't

Sonny Monroe

From Wisconsin.

I was a girl

Whose memory

Had been

Wiped clean.

Who

Lost her parents.

Who lives

With one of her own kind.

I'm

The girl

That everyone

Wants.

I can be

Whatever

You want me

To be.

My mind

Is programmed

That

Way.

No

one

Knows

My secret.

Only the

Others.

A group of

Five of us.

That are

Living

The dream of

Being perfect.

Our memories

Gone.

Our programming

Perfect.

Chad

Was

Helping

Me.

Helping

Me

Gain my sense of

Humanity.

I'm

Holding

That close

To my heart.

He

Was

All I've ever

Wanted.

All I

Ever

Have

Needed.

But

It's wrong

It's against

All morals.

Against

My cast mates

At

So Random.

Against

What

I really

Am.

It's

Not right.

At

All.

I

Shouldn't

Feel this way

For him.

At least

My longing

Can be

Controlled.

And my secret

Identity

Remains

Hidden.

**Please review and keep reading along with my CR fanfic Two Worlds Collide. Can you guys guess what TV show this was based off of.**

**asher. rose. 09**


	3. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC…though I wish I did

**I Can't Get No (Satisfaction)**

This was depressing.

She was distant

Now.

Different.

Almost as if

She had changed.

Magically,

Overnight.

Even now,

I'm not so sure.

What happened

Between us.

She was no longer

Mine.

She was that no good

Adam's.

Everywhere he was swarmed.

Much like I was

During the first

Few days of fame.

But it had been accused

That he always had

Danger following him.

No matter what.

So what did she

See in him.

The Danger.

The Fear.

I still don't understand.

No matter

How long

She's with him.

It breaks my heart.

But maybe,

Just maybe,

Faith was intervening.

I glanced over

At her

One last time

Before I moved on.

Or at least

That was what

I told myself

I would do.

Now I sat here

With Jessie

On my side

Smiling.

She was nice

And charming

And pretty.

But she wasn't her.

I smiled though,

Trying to look

As innocent

As I could with her by my side.

It was hard.

She wasn't Sonny.

She never would be.

Sonny had moved on.

Though,

They did share

The same sense of

Humor.

Which made me feel,

A tad bit better.

But I couldn't help but notice

That I was living

A whole fallacy

Of a love life.

But that was a tenet

I had often kept

To myself

To ruse people with.

But that's really

Just it.

I can't get any satisfaction

Without Sonny.

But I settled for

Jessie

And I'll just have to deal

With her.

Until…

Until I get

My own satisfaction

Back.

**First off sorry for the lateness. I've been swamped with three hour rehearsals, papers, tests, and science fair. I hope this did you guys' justice. Thanks to Jessica who got the TV show right: Dollhouse. Now onto the trivia question for this chapter…**

**I have hidden three vocabulary words in this chapter if you can identify two out of the three I might have something in store for you….**

**Okay I lied I have another one…**

**I mention a guy named Adam in this chapter…if anyone can guess what TV show he's on, what his last name is, or what musical he was in/ what part he played/understudied for. *Hint the song title at the beginning of the chapter* I have something in store for whoever gets one of those things right too.**

**Okay now, review please.**

**asher. rose. 09**


End file.
